iDares
by Majin Jeffery
Summary: leave some dares
1. Chapter 1

Majin Jeffery- Hi there I will be interviewing the Icarly gang, and here they are

Carly-Hi there glad to be here

Sam- Sup

Freddie- Hello

Spencer-Hi-ya

Majin Jeffery- Now tell me something about your self people

Carly-well I grew up in…

Majin Jeffery- That's great now on with the dares

Assistant- uhhhh we have no dares

Majin Jeffery- WHAT YOU WERE TO GET SOME FROM PEOPLE. GOD. YOUR. ARE. STUPID.

Assistant- sorry

Majin Jeffery- well now what

Sam-where's the snack bar

Majin Jeffery- over there but you have to….

Freddie-she's gone

Majin Jeffery-wow that was fast

Carly- so do we return tomorrow

Majin Jeffery- Yea I guess review and leave some dares


	2. Chapter 2

Majin Jeffery-I'm with the iCarlies and we got a dare read out loud assistant

Assistant- I have a name

Majin Jeffery-and do I care

Assistant-no but…

Majin Jeffery-just read it out loud

Assistant-fine Here's one from Mel884 I dare Sam and Freddie to French kiss for 3 minutes…

Sam and Freddie- WHAT, NO WAY!

Majin Jeffery Yes way now go on

Sam and Freddie-FINE

3 minutes later…

Majin Jeffery-time's up

Freddie pulls away slowly but Sam kisses him again

Majin Jeffery-uhhh

Carly-SAM time's up

Sam-what ohhh sorry (she blushes)

Freddie-…

Majin Jeffery- okay leave some dares and review


	3. Chapter 3

Majin Jeffery- I'm back with the iCarlies

Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer- Hey

Majin Jeffery- and one more guy…

Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer- who

Majin Jeffery-The one and only…

Gibby- Gibbeh

Majin Jeffery-That's right the epic and weird kid Gibby

Gibby-I'm not a kid

Majin Jeffery-sure you aren't

Gibby-I'm almost 17

Majin Jeffery-Good for you

Carly-any one sent any dares

Majin Jeffery-Yea 1 to be exact

1). Dare- Carly and Freddie have to kiss for 2 minutes

Carly and Freddie-Do we have tooooo.

Majin Jeffery-Yes

Carly and Freddie-(groan) Fine

2 minutes later…

(Carly and Freddie pull apart)

Majin Jeffery- Part 2

2). Sam and Freddie must kiss for 2 minutes also

Sam and Freddie-AGAIN

Majin Jeffery-Yep now go on

Sam and Freddie-(groan) Fine

2 minutes later…

(Sam and Freddie pull apart)

Majin Jeffery- How was it

Sam and Freddie-Ok I guess

Gibby-Freddie, my man got to kiss 2 girls in one day. I admire you

Freddie-Thanks

Spencer-Nice Freddo. You'll be like me when you grow up

Freddie-I don't want to set stuff on fire

Spencer-I mean to be a Ladies Man

Freddie-AHHHH I like that

Majin Jeffery-Now here's the fun part

Everyone-What's the fun part

Majin Jeffery-Freddie must tell us who kiss better Sam or Carly

Freddie- UHHH

Majin Jeffery-WHO IS THE BEST KISSER

Freddie-IT'S SAM OK

EVERYONE (except Sam)-(Staring at Freddie)

Sam-(blushes)

Majin Jeffery-Okay review and write some dares

bye


	4. Chapter 4

M

Majin Jeffery-I'm back with the iCarly gang

iCarly gang-Hey

Majin Jeffery-do we have a dare

Assistant-yea we do here it is

Majin Jeffery- (laughs)

iCarly gang-whats so funny

Majin Jeffery-ok ok here's a dare from Yamsrgross- I dare Spencer to go steal a giant block of cheese

Spencer-I don't want to go to jail

Majin Jeffery-just do it

(Epencer leaves)

Majin Jeffery-do you have the camera set up

Assistant-yep and her we go

Everyone-(staring at the TV)

Radom Guy-what can I help you with

Spencer-do you have a block of cheese

Radom Guy-yes we do here the woild be $ 5.99

Spencer-ok here we (thakes cheese and runs)

Radmon Guy-HEY MY CHEESE POLICE HE STOLE MY CHEESE

Everyone-(laughs)

Majin Jeffery-review and send some dares bye


	5. Chapter 5

M.J-hey hey I'm back with the iCarly gang

iCarly gang-Hey

M.J I will like to thank Rei Star for asking Gibby to be here

Gibby-Gibbehh

M.J-and we got a dare read out load Assistant

Assistant- Babe-I dare Sam and Freddie to make out (including kissing necks, jaw lines ECT...) for 3 minutes

Sam-(looks happy)

Freddie-WHAT NO!

M.J-well to bad because you still have to do it

Seddie-Fine (starts to make out)

3 minutes later…

Sam-(pushes Freddie on his back)

Freddie-(tries to pull away)

M.J-uhhhh

Freddie-(pushes Sam off)

Sam-(starts crying and runs)

Freddie-Sam wait

M.J-way to go Freddie

Carly-go after her

Freddie-fine (runs off)

M.j-turn on the cameras outside

(Outside)

Freddie-Sam SAM!

Sam-leave me alone!

Freddie-no! come on, take to me

Sam-it nothing okay

Freddie-No its not just tell me

Sam-FINE I like you but do you

Freddie-nope

Sam-(starts to cry)

Freddie-I do love you

Sam-You…you do

Freddie-but we can't be together

Sam-Why

Freddie-Because… because I'm not your type

And you deserve better

Sam-I don't, I love you and that what matters Fredlumps

Freddie-yea bu- (Sam kisses him)


End file.
